Such dual clutch transmissions are used in motor vehicles, as power shift transmission. Power shift operation can take place because each partial drive train can be operated independently of the second partial drive train. For instance, in one partial drive train, the clutch can be closed and a gear selected with which this vehicle is driven. During an operation, a gear with a different transmission ratio can be selected in a second partial drive train. If gearshifting should take place, the clutch of the currently operated partial drive train is opened, whereas the clutch of the partial drive train to be activated anew is closed. During such a process—termed overlapping phase or overlapping gearshift—both clutches transmit torque to their respective partial drive trains. To avoid straining the output because of different transmission ratios of selected gears in both partial drives, the sum of transmittable torque values on both clutches may not exceed significantly the torque to be transmitted (e.g. the engine torque).